


You're Here!/ and if you left...

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Sometimes, he would wake up in the mornings, look at him, and think he's been tricked.It couldn't be him. He was gone, wasn't he?And then he would see the little Dragon's eyes open and Look into his.And he'd never doubt again, till next morning.





	You're Here!/ and if you left...

Sometimes, he would wake up in the mornings, look at him, and think he's been tricked.

It couldn't be him. He was gone, wasn't he?look

There was no way that the little ball of pink fur could be Mikage, Mikage, who shone brighter than God, Mikage, whose laughter used to be Teito's lifeline.

Mikage who was  _everything._

And then he would see the little Dragon's eyes open and  _look_ into his.

And he'd never doubt again, till next morning. Because the nights were where the Light couldn't reach and the doubts began anew.

*******

Burupya went with his Mother. Just like he should. He was a new Life. Whatever Wishes the Previous life had, they were no longer Burupya's. He wasn't bound by them.

It's just- he would --

Teito would never see his best friend again.

Never see his Light again.

But. He came back! He came back. Flew back here. He--

_You shouldn't have!_

_What about your mother? Siblings? Learning to speak?_

_Idiot... You... Why?!_

He shouldn't have... but...

_I never forced you, did I? That's the truth. I was mistaken. You're You. And I'm sorry, no----_

_thank. you._

 

_**********_

_The same Soul_ is  _the same Soul. It's just that simple and_

_real._

_**************_

And this, Teito now understood, was their journey together. He knew- didn't he? Already. He feared losing him again, and that was why... But Mikage made his own choice. Burupya's made his own choice.

He could only thank him and cry, because he's never been so  _glad._

 


End file.
